There have been a number of toy animals such as dogs, horses, cats etc. that are in the form of pull toys for small children to play with. These animals are constructed so that they can be pulled along the floor by a leash or harness etc. and are designed to include leg portions that permit such animals to simulate the walking movement of a four legged animal. While there have been a number of these animals such as described in Candee patent U.S. Pat. No. 2,636,317, Brodrib U.S. Pat. No. 2,663,970 and Armstrong U.S. Pat. No. 3,190,035 there has not been available a simple toy which can be pulled by a leash, which leash is retractable so that if the leash is not being used it will be out of the way adjacent the head of the animal and in addition to have such an animal that will simulate the walking movement of a live animal yet be very simple in construction, light in weight and capable of being roughly handled.